


Our Secret

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dubcon Kissing, FWB, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post s02e04, Rum, Some Sexy Time, bros' night, drunk!Cisco, tipsy!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The engineer felt like today was the happiest day of his life. Sure, he was drunk and his head was kind of messy; he wasn’t indeed thinking too clearly, but what he did understand with no problems was that Barry’s mouth was fucking heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check the 'non-con' warning because it is somehow consensual...
> 
> Mildly inspired by Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl".

Today was one of those days. One of those in which they didn’t want to do anything other than just going to Cisco’s place (Joe wasn’t exactly welcomed in one of these occasions, even though they both loved him), eating and _drinking_ a lot. Or maybe just do anything that allowed them to forget about everything else and just relax and get drunk. That’s what bros are supposed to be for. To understand each other in bros things and to give each other support in times like these when they felt like their world was falling apart for one or other reason.

So yeah, one of _those_ days.

They stopped by a supermarket to buy some beers ( _Some_ meaning 30 and those were just for Cisco) and they had asked Caitlin to prepare Barry that magic thing she created it _did_ make him get drunk and that he could mix with whichever liquor he wanted. Today the liquor of his preference was rum, so they got a bottle at the supermarket as well.

It was just 7 pm when they made it to Cisco’s apartment and they didn’t hesitate on opening their respective drinks immediately to start relaxing. Cisco waited until Barry served himself a glass of his rum with the _magic potion_ and then he opened his beer, they made a toast for their friendship and went to the sofa to talk while they drank.

 

One hour and a half later, Cisco had drunk almost all of his beers, and Barry had had half of the rum bottle. He was tipsy, but Cisco was definitely getting  blackout drunk.

“Oh maaaan, y’know I hate the fact that Harry never banged Hermione,” Cisco said, being his words barely understandable from the other end of the couch.

“Yeah?” Barry said as he raised his eyebrow and took another sip of his glass while smirking.

“Yeah! Totally! They were meant for each other,” Cisco replied and laid back on the couch. 

“Man, I think you’ve had enough alcohol for today,” Barry told him, taking his beer off his hand and going at super speed to put in the kitchen sink.

“Whaaaat? Me?! No wayyyy dude,” Cisco said frowning.

“Yeap, you have. You should get some rest,” Barry got up allowing Cisco to get more comfortable if he wanted. “I can leave. It’s not like I’ll get caught in any traffic,” he said jokingly.

Cisco stood up as well in front of him and grabbed his wrist.

“Noooo, don’t leave please,” he begged with puppy eyes. “I mean, I could really use the company,” he went close to Barry’s face and attempted to kiss him.

“Whoa, dude, _now_ you’re drunk!” Barry said pushing Cisco back gently with a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” he said worried for his friend. He was drunker than he seemed.

“No, Barry, you don’t get it. I want to kiss you so muuuch,” he trailed off and leaned in again.

“No, Cisco, you don’t." He held his chin. "You’re drunk. That’s what happens when you get drunk, you do crazy stuff like claiming you want to kiss me,” he turned Cisco around to make him walk to his room. “You really need to rest,” he said, and all he was thinking was that thank God Cisco was with someone honest who wouldn't take advantage of him.

“No!” Cisco protested on his way to his room, and turned around, and everything happened too quickly for Barry to react properly and yes, Cisco kissed him. It was a short and innocent kiss, but still, Barry was pissed.

“Hey! Cisco. Listen to me. You’re drunk, ok? _Drunk_.” He repeated “That means you’re obviously not thinking clearly,” Barry told him looking him in the eye.

“C’mon, Bar. I know what I’m doing. And I also know I wouldn’t be able to do it if I weren’t drunk. Because alcohol gives people courage to do stuff. Now, can you please let me kiss you?” He said and slowly pushed Barry against the wall.

“Jesus, dude…” Barry said and turned his face to his left slowly. He knew Cisco wasn’t letting it go. He wasn’t trying too hard to complain, anyway. And he perfectly could have just put his friend on his bed, taken away the spare beers and rum _and_ left before Cisco could have even _realized_ he was gone already.

Cisco, trying not to stare at the paler man’s neck for too long, held his face in place and slowly came near his lips again. This time, Barry didn’t move an inch and the kiss was quite longer and sweet. Cisco pulled apart and smiled.

“You see? That wasn’t so bad,” the engineer said and kissed him again.

And Barry’s head was a complete mess. What the _fuck_ was even happening? This just didn’t happen to him. He had never even _liked_ guys. And now he was _kissing_ one? What the hell.

He tried to forget that part of the situation and kissed Cisco back because it wasn’t being disgusting at all. It was actually being fairly good –and not at all like kissing a girl, but better instead.

Cisco slid his tongue carefully in Barry’s mouth, he opened his lips widely and Barry didn’t have another choice than doing the same and take it all in. The kiss and Cisco smelled and tasted like alcohol, of course, but behind all that he could still feel him and his pureness, his sensual mouth; it was arousing. He had this flame in his chest growing and he bet Cisco was the same as his. After all, he was the one who had wanted to kiss him.

The engineer felt like today was the happiest day of his life. Sure, he was drunk and his head was kind of messy; he wasn’t indeed thinking too clearly, but what he did understand with no problems was that Barry’s mouth was fucking heaven. He pressed himself to Barry and hoped the message was clear, and just in case it wasn’t, he tugged Barry’s shirt and bit his bottom lip _so_ seductively. Barry wasn't planning to avoid being seduced.

Cisco pulled Barry’s shirt up so he could take it off, but after a few minutes of constant paradise, Barry separated their locked lips.

“No, Cisco. You’re still drunk,” he said shaking his head.

“ _And_ , I don’t care,” Cisco replied and tried to pull it up again.

“Hey, this is wrong already. Are you really gonna go further? It’s not right”, he said preoccupied of abusing in some way his friend’s integrity.

“Barry, I know you’ve learned how to trust me. You have to trust me now. This is something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now. So please. Don’t worry," he said firmly, and for a second, if it hadn’t been because of his smell, you could have forgotten he was drunk.

Barry didn’t want to be weak, to feel like he was betraying their trust by doing this knowing Cisco was _so_ drunk while he at least was still fully aware of everything. But, holy Christ, Cisco was _begging_ him to relax a little and he was all persuasive and _oh_ that was Cisco’s hard groin against his leg.

“Cisco, if in the morning you regret this….” He warned as his last resource to stop this while it was still possible.

“Which I’m not,” he interrupted.

“If you do regret it,” he insisted “I’ll never be able to talk to you ever again,” Barry said with sad eyes of imagining that possible.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Cisco said in an assured manner and kissed Barry again. He helped him getting out of his shirt and as he had expected, Barry’s chest was warm and easing.

Even though he was the most conscious one of the two, Barry wasn’t sure of what he was doing. He was just coming upon that part of himself, and to be honest, he was quite scared of how things worked.

But Cisco apparently had experience because he had everything controlled and knew when to move, to take his shirt off as well, to kiss Barry’s neck, when to touch gently Barry's chest, all those working together to eventually make them both whimper and even moan down in their throats. 

Not a lot of time had gone by when they found themselves making out on Cisco’s bed, barely dressed (thanks to their underwear), and of all the friction and heat of the moment had them, without having dared to go a _little_ further, coming still clothed and together.

It had been a wonderful moment: pressing their bodies tight together, rubbing their groins to each other’s eventually every time they weren’t ashamed of doing it, biting and sucking at their lips while teasing little their nipples when they were close to the edge.

Without worrying about cleaning up, and tired because of their actions, they fell asleep under a thin layer of covers cuddled together.

* * *

 _Holy fuuuuck. My head hurts. I need to remember this next time I want to get drunk. Damn. What time is it?_ He opened his eyes tiredly and rubbed them as he saw his ceiling. _Shit, the sun’s out and I didn’t close the curtains. At least I’m in my room. Safe and complete._ He checked his iPhone, which surprisingly was on his bedside table. _Uhm, still 8._ He turned to his side to find Barry with his back to him. _Why is Barry here? I would’ve thought he left last night. Oh shit. He’s shirtless. I’m shirtless._ He suddenly felt aware of not be wearing his pajama bottoms. Or something more than his boxers, at least. _What the….? No pants, either. Oh my God, what happened here? I need to sit. I need to remember. This…_ can’t _be happening._

“Barry?” He said hesitantly as he tried to wake him up. Must have been part of being a speedster that he was easy to wake up. Barry opened his eyes almost instantly and turned around with a dumb smile on his face.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked as he tried not to go blind for the light coming from outside. He noticed Cisco’s face of concern. His face of being sober and concerned at the same time. “Something wrong?”

“What happened last night?” Cisco dared to ask, scared of the possible answers. It couldn’t be too bad, right?

“Fuck, Cisco. Fuck,” Barry sighed in frustration and sat down just as Cisco while he face-palmed. “You don’t remember?” he asked worriedly.

“If I did I wouldn’t be asking,” he said too defensively even to his own ears.

“I knew I shouldn’t have….” He said taking deep breaths trying not to die. “Cisco, listen, _you_ kissed _me_. That’s how it started.” _And that’s how I’m starting to tell you. By making pretty clear you started it, not me._ “I really tried to tell you not to. To warn you that you were drunk. But you told me you knew what you wanted. That it was fine,” he said trying to calm himself down. Because if he didn’t he was going to freak. _Relax, you know you’re telling the truth. Your conscience is clean._

Cisco thought for a moment, looked down and then up again in Barry’s eyes.

“I…. I don’t remember anything,”

“But you do believe me, right?”  He asked with more hope than actual volume in his voice.

“….I guess,” he said unconvinced.

 _You_ freaking _Cisco you can’t be serious, right? You’re not implying I’m lying, are you?_   “No, you have to believe me. I…. I felt like I could have been taking advantage of you, but-”

“Barry, you did,” he said harshly.

“What?! Man, you were into it! _A lot_. You literally seduced me and I have to confess I-”

“Get to the part where we undressed. What happened?” Cisco interrupted him again, really too annoyed about the fact that he still didn’t know the answer to his last question and instead he was just listening to this babble that had him nervous already.

“Nothing, I- Well, we. It’s just-” _How am I supposed to say it without dying?_ “Nothing really happened, okay?  Trust me. We made out and we undressed and then we- ugh,” he blushed the color of his suit “we came. End of the story. And we fell asleep. I swear.”

“Okay… We…. Really need to talk more about this.” He finally relaxed a little. It was a story fairly believable.

“Clearly. Cisco, do you believe me or not? You know me. I would _never_ take advantage of you. Not even if you were drunk or high or anything. You’re my friend. I _care_ about you. This was completely consensual. I wouldn’t ever betray your trust that way. Or _any_ way” he added the last part trying to make emphasis on it.

“I…. I believe you, Barry. I know _you_ just wouldn’t have seduced _me_ ,” he said, thinking it was a ridiculous possibility. “I’m so ashamed, Barry. I mean, you obviously were into it as well, but… I wasn’t thinking straight and I think this… we should forget it,” he decided for the sake of his friendship.

“If you’re saying that because you fear that _I_ want to forget it, I don’t. I evidently wasn’t drunk. I… I thought it might have been a mistake, too. You seeing Kendra, me with Patty, but… I was curious, I have to confess. And yesterday you- you said you had wanted that. To kiss me, for a long time now. Is that true?”

“Drunken words, sober thoughts…” he said trying to make clear his point through the saying. Apparently, Barry wanted him to spell it out because he just nodded in a way that just suggested still being waiting for an answer. “Yes, I had been wanted to do that. I guess I shouldn’t sweat it, right? You went with it.”

“Yeah. It…” Barry said encouragingly, “It was pretty good, Cisco. _Really_ good. And I’d like to know, will it ever happen again? With both of us completely sober.”

“That… could happen.” Cisco answered smiling. “I am looking forward to discovering if it was really good as you’re saying. But…” _The question of the million dollars_ “You know, are we still seeing our girlfriends?”

So, that question sucked a lot. But it was needed. They had to clear terms.

“Mmmm…. We’re friends, right? We won’t be cheating on them. Just… experimenting.” Barry said trying to say something that didn’t sound mean for their respective girls, and that didn’t minimize how awesome their now called _experiment_ could be.

“Right. Totally. Our secret.” Cisco nodded and approached Barry’ face, their lips a couple of inches apart.

“Our secret,” Barry repeated as they kissed for the first time that morning, discovering all over again the universe of endless sensations and emotions they were going to become familiar with.


End file.
